


Once Upon a Time

by wisdom_walks_alone



Category: Descendants (2015), Disney - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Crossover, Depression, F/F, F/M, Gay Male Character, M/M, Multi, Other, Platonic Relationships, References to Depression, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:52:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdom_walks_alone/pseuds/wisdom_walks_alone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The UKO was the perfect utopia. That is, until the villains came. Between trying to fit in and trying to stand out, there are a lot of problems for the teenagers of Olympus Academy. Love and hate clash, enemies are formed, and friendships are broken. But those are just the least of their problems.</p>
<p>A new threat is looming, and no one knows who is telling the truth, or who to trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> This story is basically a mashup of Disney's Descendants and PJO, following our beloved characters as the children of infamous fairy tale characters.

If there was anything Thalia hated about being a princess, it would be the expectations. Of course, the itchy dresses were a problem also, but the expectations were what really annoyed her. Everyone thought that princess should be regal, have good posture, be ladylike, be elegant, etc. etc. Long story short, Thalia was none of those things. And she made a big effort to tell people that she was not some prissy, pampered royal princess.

She dyed her platinum blond hair black, wore no makeup except for the thick black liner that framed her eyes, and kept her hair messy and choppy, the exact opposite of what a princess’s hair would usually be. Instead of dresses she wore torn-up jeans and a leather jacket, black combat boots instead of glass slippers, and the jewelry she wore consisted only of leather cords and silver-chained bracelets, with the occasional lip ring depending on her mood.

Needless to say, Thalia was no typical princess. But that didn’t stop her brother from being the perfect prince.

Jason was everything Thalia wasn’t. For starters, he was a boy, obviously. He shared Thalia’s natural blondness and striking blue eyes, but the similarities ended there. Unlike Thalia, Jason had naturally tan skin, whereas she had pale skin with freckles dotting her nose and cheeks. Thalia’s hair was always messy and unkempt while Jason’s was always cut short and kept neat, although it was getting longer than it had ever been lately, the front long enough to sweep his forehead now. And also unlike Thalia, Jason was the perfect royal. Not just in how he presented himself, but how he carried himself. His personality was fit for responsibility, his royal blood evident.

Not that Thalia cared or anything.

Jason could inherit all the royalness their parents had to give. Thalia didn’t want it.

Who were their parents, you might be asking?

Their parents were none other than the famed Cinderella and Prince Charming, who was technically a King now, and his name was technically Zeus, but everyone just called him Charming because, well, that’s what he was. Besides, who wants to be called Zeus anyways? Who in their right mind would name their kid after an ancient Greek god anyway? Thalia’s grandparents, apparently.

It’s no wonder Thalia couldn’t stand what was expected of her, what with her family being the most powerful ruling family in the United Kingdoms of Olympia (or UKO for all you lazy people out there). It was bad enough with that, but she also had to attend Olympus Academy, the most prestigious boarding school in the country (read: the school filled with the most bratty, annoying, spoiled, prissy princesses that Thalia is stuck with for the entirety of ten months every year).

The fact that Jason would make a better ruler than Thalia didn't even bother her. But she was next in line for the throne anyway, since she was, after all, two years, seven months, and nine days older than him. But who's counting?

Thalia's sudden outbreak of self-expression when she turned twelve came as a surprise to the people of the UKO, and she was immediately labeled as the rebellious, troublesome child. Jason on the other hand, was always loved by the people. With his perfect hair, perfect teeth, perfect grades, perfect personality, what wasn't to love? The only thing that wasn't perfect about Jason was his eyesight, and, according to the media, the glasses only added to his “cuteness factor.” Thalia honestly didn't see it, but all those hormonal teenagers could think whatever they wanted.

Everything in their little utopia was perfect; good economy and education, no wars to fight, no villains to worry about, and everyone had their happily ever afters.

At least, that’s what everyone thought. Everything started going wrong when the Villain Integration Project went into action.


End file.
